


Nightmares

by lyrana



Series: The Order 1886 collection [17]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt in which someone has a nightmare and another person comforts them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Isabeau bolted up upon hearing a voice muttering nearby as she watched over the others sleeping. Was someone nearby the camp? Sebastien would have a fit if she let someone get so close to them while it was her turn to keep watch.

When her heart calmed down so she could focus on where the voice was coming from, she realized that there was no one nearby, no enemy threatening them while they were vulnerable, but it was coming from Grayson himself.

She turned to see him wriggling under the blankets, muttering the word ‘no’ over and over again. Isabeau walked away from the campfire towards where Grayson slept and knelt next to him. Resting her hand on his shoulder, Isabeau gently shook him as she whispered his name. Grayson woke up, gasping and looking around him with wide eyes as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. At last he looked at her and closed his eyes, sighing as he calmed down.

“Are you alright?” Isabeau asked as she caressed Grayson’s head. He was still breathing heavy and his brow was damp with sweat.

“Bad dream,” he whispered. His breathing was ragged, and his body shook. “Don’t look at me like that, Isi. I’m fine.”

“I can’t worry over my mentor even a little bit?” she asked, giving him a reassuring smile.

“You’ve nothing to worry about in the first place,” he said, looking away. Isabeau rolled her eyes, then shifted to lie down sideways next to him.

“You know you don’t have to act so emotionless all of the time, right?” she whispered as she held him close. Isabeau rested her chin on the top of his head as he embraced her, hiding his face in her neck. Grayson held her as though she were the only real thing to him.

“I dreamt that an elder killed all of you, and I was helpless to stop it. I couldn’t save anyone,” he whispered in a shaky voice.

“Oh, Gray,” Isabeau muttered, pained at seeing him so exposed and vulnerable. “It was just a dream, it wasn’t real.” Despite this truth, Grayson continued to shake in her arms so Isabeau hummed tunelessly as she rubbed his back. Her father used to do the same whenever she had nightmares as a child to calm her down.

It seemed to be helping Grayson, whose breathing became steady and he no longer shook. She continued to hold him, to ensure that he was safe, that everyone was safe, and that he had nothing to be afraid of.

After a while, his breathing slowed and deepened, and Isabeau looked down to see Grayson sleeping peacefully. She carefully extracted herself from him to return to her watch, but not before giving him a kiss on the forehead as a final reassurance that everything was all right.


End file.
